Death Tag
by volttackle777
Summary: Sasuke and his classmates are kidnapped and placed in a fun little game. the winners are the survivors.
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review thanks. Sorry coma key is broken. Italics mean person is thinking.

Sasuke woke up in the woods. He felt dazed. He reached into his pocket and found a note.

Dear Participant

Hi! Welcome to death tag! Your class was headed to a school field trip! However the bus driver gassed you all kidnapped you and placed u all in the woods! Now you'll play death tag! It's like tag but you die! people wearing a green vest are it! If you get tagged you will die! There are certain items you can pick up to help you survive! If you try to leave the arena or you scream for help you will be caught tortured than killed! Good luck!

Sincerely Mr. Tag

P.S the survivors will be awarded handsomely!

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said.

Suddenly he heard footsteps rapidly approaching. He quickly hid behind a tree. A boy from his school he recognized as Jiroubou was sprinting towards him.

Soon a man in a green vest caught up to Jiroubou. He had cornered him against a tree. Jiroubou looked at the man with absolute fear in his eyes.

"Please…" Jiroubou begged with tears in his eyes. The man was wearing a mask so you couldn't see his emotions. He cocked his head and seemed to look at Jiroubou skeptically. Than the man slowly reached his hand out.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jiroubou screamed.

The man's hand lightly touched his forehead.

"Tag." The masked man whispered.

He pulled out a gun and in one swift motion put a pullet through Jiroubou's head.

Sasuke watched as blood shot out of Jiroubou's head. And spilled all over the tree behind him.

Sasuke fainted.

Sasuke woke up in a cave. As he came to he to saw a boy from his school sitting down. Sasuked recognized this boy as Shikamaru.

"Before you start asking any questions I'll explain. As crazy as it seems it seems some psychopath kidnapped us and put us in the woods. He's having us play a game called death tag. People in green vests tag us and if we're tagged these vested minions have the option to shoot us in the head. Apparently there are certain items in these woods we can find that will help us survive. We don't know when the game will end but apparently there will be survivors. It's all in the back of your letter. Man this is so troublesome."

Sasuke looked at the back of the letter and indeed it was all true.

"Cmon let's find some food." Said Shikamaru lazily.

Sasuke did remember the back of the note saying there was food scattered across these woods.

Sasuke was still in shock but didn't say anything. He always heard about crazy serial killers kidnapping people. He never thought he would be captured by one though. The image of Jirobou getting shot kept replaying in his head. He felt like throwing up.

"Run!" Shikamaru suddenly yelled.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted ahead and quickly looked back to see a masked man in a green vest was chasing them.

_Looks like tag has begun._

As he ran he noticed there was a nametag on the man that read BOB1.

After running about ten minutes Sasuke was getting desperate. Shikamaru was lagging behind and was getting tired.

"Dammit I remember Shikamaru was super lazy in school. He's probably out of shape."

Suddenly an angel showed itself.

Sasuke looked up ahead and saw a Shotgun tied to a tree!

_Holy shit this must be one of those items the letter was talking about. Sasuke sprinted towards the tree and jumped to try and grab the shotgun. However it was too high._

"Fuck are you serious! I need a ladder. I need….Shikamaru!"

Sasuke knew the only way to reach that shogtun was to use Shikamaru's shoulders as a base.

"Dammit Shikamaru get over!" Sasuke screamed.

A minute later Shikamaru ran to Sasuke and he already knew what to do. He lined up against the tree and sasuke stood on his shoulders.

"FUCKING HURRY!" Shikamaru screamed.

Sasuked snatched the shotgun and whirled around. The man in the green vest was just a few feet away.

Sasuke pulled the trigger and instantly a spray of bullet blasted through the man's skull.

Sasuke and Shikamaru collapsed to the ground.

They both lay their panting for a few minutes. Suddenly Sasuke laughed. Than Shikamaru laughed. Than they both started laughing like maniacs. This was real. They were in a death game. Sasuke just murdered someone. After a few minutes they were both silent.

"Any more ammo?" asked Shikamaru.

Sasuke checked the gun.

"Nope. This Mr. Tag clearly feels like trolling us. "

Sasuke and Shikamaru decided to continue to look for food. After about twenty minutes they spotted a lunch box. They opened it to find a few piece of fruit some sandwiches and some chips. They ate about half of it and saved the rest for later. As they kept walking they kept looking for signs of people food or weapons.

"Stop. Look." Said Shikamaru.

Sasuke stopped and looked to his left. His mouth went completely dry. He saw a boy he recognized from his school named Dosu. He had a bullet in his head. However just above him was a shotgun tied to a tree at the same height as the one Sasuke found.

_He was trying to grab that shotgun. However it was out of his reach. Just as I thought this serial killer planned all this. That shogun was specifically placed at that height to force you to use teamwork to obtain it. This killer is playing games with us._

They went up to the corpse and examined it.

"Hey look a watch." Shikamaru said.

They took it from the corpse and saw a piece of tape stuck on the watch. It read Death Tag.

_It must be one of the items from the game._

"Hey this could be useful. I think the letter said something about safe times." Said Shikamaru.

They reread the back the of the letter and indeed Shikamaru was right. Apparently between 11:00PM to 7:00AM it was a safe zone. During this time there would be no deathtag. Sasuke gussed it was designed this way to give participants time to rest. However if participants didn't have a watch they wouldn't know what time it is and wouldn't be able to take advantage of the safe zone.

_So that's why the watch is a Death tag item._

"Hm. It's 11:30PM right now. I say we rest and see what nightmares await us tommorow hm?" Said Shikamaru.

Sasuke had to admit despite the insane situation Shikamaru had a way of somehow being lazily calm and uncaring.

_I guess it's just his nature. Or maybe he realizes panicking won't help the situation at all. Either way he's accepted this death game quite quickly. I'm glad he's the one who found me passed out._

"Sounds like a good plan." Said Sasuke.

Just a story I made from watching too much battle royale saw hunger games gantz and btoom lol. Survival game where people die. I intend to use original ideas .


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up the next morning to find himself alone. He shot straight up and instantly looked around. He noticed a note lying on the floor.

Yo It's Shikamaru. Sorry to ditch you but I got a friend named Chouji who's probably shitting himself right now. I gotta go find him. You're pretty badass so I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself. I would have asked you to go with me but you seemed to be having a really good nap. Anyway don't die too soon. Later

Sasuke somehow managed to laugh.

He looked at his watch and realized it was 8:30AM.

_Holy fuck I could have been killed. I'm damn lucky nobody found me._

About thirty minutes into his walk he suddenly heard a scream. He ran to the source of the scream and saw a red haired girl with glasses being cornered by a masked man.

_I think that's Karin._

Karin made eye contact with Sasuke and Sasuke mouthed hold him.

Sasuke could feel his palms getting sweaty. His head felt like it was on fire. He was about to either kill a man or die trying.

Sasuke sprinted at the man at full speed. The man heard the footsteps and whirled around. As he did Karin tackled the masked man.

_As soon as she makes contact with him he can kill her. He'll eventually overpower her. I have to act fast._

As Karin held the masked man's arms down Sasuke charged at him. With all his strength he delievered a swift kick to the man's head. He howled in pain and Karin used the chance to pull the pistol from the man holster. The masked man quickly grabbed a knife but before he could act Karin shot him in the head. He fell the ground.

They later unmasked the man and found it was just a Japanese man with a pretty plain face. Sasuke and Karin continued to walk around looking for food and items. They found some bread water and even a blanket. However they found no more items. This forest seemed to stretch endlessly. It eventually reached 11:00PM and they decided to rest.

"I owe you my life." Said Karin.

"I couldn't just sit there and watch you die. I already saw a classmate die. I didn't want to go through that again." Replied Sasuke.

"You know it's pure luck we survived. I thought for sure we were doomed." Whispered Karin.

**Earlier that night**

Zaku and Kin sprinted through the woods chased by a masked man. His nametag read BOB3.

_Shit is it not 11:00PM yet?! It's dark but I don't know the exact time. It's probably ten something. How much longer can we hold up?!_

They both rounded a corner with BOB3 hot on their tail.

_Fuck I'm not gonna make it. I have no choice._

Zaku shoved Kin at the masked and they both fell to the ground. Zaku kept running and didn't look back.

"ZAKU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Zaku heard Kin scream.

He heard a gunshot but kept on running.

_I'll do whatever it takes to survive. Even if I have to sacrifice my own classmates_

Zaku eventually spotted a parchment on the ground and couldn't believe his eyes.

"AHA! YES! MY SAVIOR HAS ARRIVED!"

Zaku picked up the piece of paper and suddenly stopped running. He held it up and the masked man suddenly stopped.

Zaku read the back of his letter and instantly recognized this death tag item.

This is the death tag item known as role call. Whoever holds it can stop a BOB# from chasing him. However in exchange he must name another student and the BOB will chase him instead.

_Normally an item like this is horrendous. However for someone as ruthless as me it's perfect._

"I want you to stop chasing me and instead…kill Uchiha Sasuke."

I referenced Zaku's ruthless attitude towards his teammates and his hatred of Sasuke from the anime.


End file.
